1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting an image reading apparatus, which a user wants to use, from a plurality of image reading apparatuses connected to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one method of selecting an image reading apparatus from a plurality of image reading apparatuses connected via a network, a host computer searches for image reading apparatuses and displays an IP address or MAC address of each detected image reading apparatus so that a user is allowed to make a selection based on the displayed information. In this case, particular names may be given to respective IP addresses thereby making it possible for the user to make a selection by selecting a name. In another method, location information of image reading apparatuses on a network is presented to a user so that the user is allowed to make a selection based on the presented location information. In another method, in addition to IP addresses or MAC addresses, information as to performance such as a scanning speed, image quality, resolution, etc., of each image reading apparatus is presented for use in selection. In still another method, information indicating image reading apparatuses that satisfy a reading condition specified by a user is presented to the user thereby allowing the user to make a selection based on the presented information.
However, in the methods described above, it is necessary to manage location information, IP addresses, MAC addresses, or names assigned to IP addresses. If no management information is given, there is no measure based on which to select apparatuses, and thus it is difficult for a user to select an image reading apparatus to be used. In a case where a plurality of image reading apparatuses are of the same type having the same performance, performance cannot be a measure based on which to make a selection.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a method of selecting an image reading apparatus to be used even in a case where a user does not know the correspondence between the image reading apparatus and the IP address or the MAC address.